disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Sinbad
Power Sinbad has the ability to read a person with just one look. This means that if he looks into somebody’s eyes he’s able to understand their entire being, their true nature, feelings, memories, regrets, dreams and secrets. He learns everything about them. The side effect is that if he gets to know a person for real, meaning; if he creates a real bond with someone, he sees their death. He has absolutely no control over his power, and it usually causes him more pain than use. He doesn't really understand how it works, only that what he sees is the truth. His power only works properly on human minds, or at least human-ish. Demons and gods have slight glitches and he can only see parts of their beings, not the full picture. To him it's all just blurry memories which are not his own. Background Sinbad is the youngest of the four children of Zeus. The family was attacked and separated when he was only a baby and his mother, Mary Darling, put him in a basket to save his life. The rest of the family was scattered across the land and he had no real memory of them. He was found by King Dymas who adopted him and loved him as his own son. Sinbad never knew about his past until Jasmine told him just recently. More about this in relations. Sinbad was brought up in a wealthy household, spoiled by his father King Dymas. He grew up blissfully unaware of his destiny and even though Dymas often was absent due to his responsibilities as King, the pair were very close during Sinbad's younger years. As he grew older his power starting sneaking up on him, scaring him and leaving whirlwinds of confusion in his mind. It finally drove him to leave his father, his home and his friends behind to flee from the unexplainable things that was happening to him. He took to traveling (by sea foremost), since he always found a calm there that wasn't disrupted by the flashing images in his head. After years running from himself, he went back to his hometown to visit his father. On the way he attended on a banquet, mostly avoiding people but stuck to his old friends who welcomed him, unknowing of his gift. It had been a principle for him not to tell anyone and avoid any kind an involvement concerning people's private matters; as their deaths. Then everything changed, as he stood at the top of the stairs, he looked down and saw Dimitri standing at the beginning of the first step; he was beautiful. When Dimitri looked at Sinbad, he could see deeper into him and saw something fragile pass before his eyes, something mysterious and mesmerizing. Sinbad couldn't help it; he fell in love. He made his way to leave and was spotted by Dimitri who immediately took an interest in him, he grabbed Sinbad's arm to introduce himself. When Sinbad turned around he saw Dimitri's death: a brutal explosion. The pair formed a romantic relationship, unknowing of each other’s abilities. Sinbad and Aurora how ever, do not get along very well and have a constant battle about something unimportant. Sinbad and Dimitri were happy together but the thought of his partners' death was gnawing in the back of hiss mind, so he went to ask his father for some guidance. He told his father about everything including his power and Dimitri. His father seemed to take it pretty well but days later Sinbad was arrested and brought to court; his father had turned him in. Sinbad was sentenced guilty for possessing a power and was to be sent to an examination camp but he managed to escape before they got him there. Instead Proteus, who was behind the whole plot, had Dimitri arrested in an attempt to lure Sinbad out. When Sinbad found Megara's letter he was determined to find Dimitri at any cost and that's how his journey began. Evolving Story Sinbad boarded a ship runned by Captain Amelia, a respectable and strong cat-woman who intruiged him but not enough to dive deeper into her soul. He acted just like any member of the crew, a bit reserved and strange but nothing out of the ordinary, but his real intetion was to search all destinations to find out where Dimitri was taken to. During his searching he gets a tip about asking Triton, a corrupted merman who is easily bribed in turn for information so Sinbad sets out on his search for the merman, not knowing he's being followed. Radcliffe and his men have smelled Sinbad out, planning a capture so they can claim a reward for a hunted "freak". Amelia's ship arrived at her hometown where they could stock for more supplies and she could see her family. That was when Radcliffe decided to attack. Sinbad doesn't care about what happens to anyone on the ship or the village, so he jumps into the water, leaving Amelia to deal with the poachers. A great battle takes place which is won by Captain Amelia and her crew but when the smoke clears out, they see that the entire village has burned to the ground with almost all inhabitans with it. Amelia's husband and children have also perished in the flames. They fish up Sinbad from the water, where he has been is a riddle to everyone. Amelia doesn't care and has him thrown off her ship because she blames him for the death of her family. "While the battle was going on above the surface, Sinbad sold his body to Triton for information about Proteus's whereabouts." After he is thrown off Amelia's ship he gets stranded on a little island, trying to figure out how to get to Proteus hideout. There, he is found by Moses. He has been searching for Sinbad to take him to Dimitri, but the pirate wants revange on Proteus, so they go after him first. On their way they encounter Jasmine who is supposed to fetch Sinbad for Hades, but since he's traveling with Moses she settles for manipulating him by telling him about his true past and Proteus's part in his capture. Sinbad is enraged and wants to storm Proteus's castle, but he and Moses are captured before they can even do anything. Proteus wants to use Sinbad to get to Dimitri (his immortal enemy) but Moses's dad, the sex god Eros, posseses Moses and makes him seduce Proteus so Sinbad can run. Moses runs to and he and Sinbad meet up by the ship and go to find Dimitri and Aurora. Relations/Family King Dymas - Sinbad's adoptive father. Dymas found Sinbad as a baby in a basket and adopted him as his own son. Cinderella - Sinbad's older sister. She has the power to transform into any other people. Anya - Sinbad's older sister. She has the power to create anything. Tulio - Sinbad's brother and the oldest.He has the power to revive the dead. Zeus - Sinbad's biological father. A mutant-god and the first to posses a "Sixth Sense". He has stored one of his powers in each of his children. He locked his brother Hades' powers away, and the key to opening them is Zeus's children; for together they have the power to create life. Mary Darling - Sinbad's biological mother. A human who had a relationship with Zeus, and had four children whom she loved greatly and tried to protect them as best as she could. Hades - Sinbad's uncle, and Zeus's brother. He needs all of Zeus's children to unlock his powers; therefore he has sent the brainwashed Jasmine on a hunt for them all. Others Dimitri - Sinbad's lover. They were separated but Sinbad is making his way back to him, mean while Dimitri belives Sinbad is dead. Moses - A friend of Sinbad. They have a little wierd, quirky relationship but they are both growing on each other. Proteus - Sinbad's foe. Proteus is the biggest reason Sinbad's life is a mess. He forced Dymas to turn Sinbad in and separated him from Dimitri. Aurora - Dimitri's best friend. Sinbad and Aurora don't get along. At all. Current Situation Right now Sinbad is traveling with Moses, to find Dimitri and Aurora. What they don't know is that Eros has disguiesed himself as Moses, and told Dimitri and Aurora that Sinbad is dead. thumb|right|300px|//part 1//thumb|300px|left|//part 2//thumb|300px|right